The Third Messenger
by Splashpaw
Summary: Written for Nightspirit's contest. The third Messenger has been chosen..
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Nightspirit's contest. All the credit therefore goes to Nightspirit and not me. Also, it's a two-shot based on Hawkpaw/Hawkspirit becoming a Messenger. Thanks. Again, the credit does not go to me, it goes to Nightspirit/The Spirit That Comes At Night**

**Also, another thing, the Clan that I'm using is from my forum, so if you haven't signed up or read it, you should. But the credit still goes to Nightspirit**

"Hawkkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Stormbreeze. Stormbreeze, I mentored you well. Pass on all you know to Hawkpaw." Clawstar leaped down from the fallen pine tree.

The soft-furred tabby leaned forward to touch noses with the young apprentice. "Do you want to patrol the territory today?" she meowed. Hawkpaw looked hard at the new deputy, but the light brown she-cat was unwavering. _Of course I do! I've been trapped in the nursery for so long!_

Stormbreeze, having guessed the newly made apprentice's thoughts, nodded encouragingly. "Okay then, that's settled. Let's go!" She turned to Cinderfrost and Larkpaw. "Do you want to come with us?" Cinderfrost glanced at her apprentice and finally nodded.

"Sure," she agreed. "We'll come." Looking at Stormbreeze with a gleam of amusement in her eyes, she added, "You never know when WillowClan will cross the border!"

**Mistyspirit (A/N: I know I didn't submit Mistyspirit in the Introductions Topic, but I hope this is allowed.. Ok now back to the story..)**

Mistyspirit gazed down at the newly made apprentice. Little did she know her life would not last long The poor she-cat wouldn't make it back to camp. Mistyspirit decided she would bring her to the Spirit Isle. She was, after all, going to have to find an apprentice to take her place.

It was almost time.

Hawkpaw's place in the Spirit Isle would soon begin.

**(A/N: Okay, done with that, sooo… back to Hawkpaw's POV^_^)**

"I bet you can't catch me!" Hawkpaw raced away, keeping her pace so Stormbreeze would be able to catch up.

Larkpaw smirked. "I bet I could," he shot back. Hawkpaw looked behind her shoulder to see the brown tabby tom haring after her. The tom skidded to a halt after a few heartbeats.

"Hawkpaw, wait!" yowled Stormbreeze, but Hawkpaw wasn't paying attention.

"You're going to pass the WillowClan border!" Larkpaw yowled. "Stop!" Hawkpaw skidded to a halt, but too late, she had already crossed the border. The smells were weirder than any Clan scent could be. Unless WillowClan ate crow-food and didn't look after themselves. Which Hawkpaw guessed any Clan wouldn't.

"Hello, kit," spat a cat's voice from the shadows. Hawkpaw's fur started to rise.

"I'm not a kit, I'm an apprentice!" she spat back.

"Apprentices should know not to go beyond their own borders," hissed the cat. "I hope you're ready for a fight, because you sure asked for one!" Without warning, the cat attacked. Hawkpaw's instincts screamed at her to fight back, but she didn't have any idea how. The only fights she had ever had were fights in the nursery with the other kits.

The jet-black tom shoved her to the ground, snarling, "I could stop the hunt for the day and use you for my supper. Then I'll use your fur to line my nest!" His amber eyes glittered like semi-balls of fire in the half-light.

**Mistyspirit:**

The gray tabby she-cat watched as the new apprentice struggled to balance against the large tomcat, who was now slashing her mercilessly with his claws. Mistyspirit waited for the death that was about to happen.. the death that would not send Hawkpaw to StarClan but to the Messengers of StarClan.

Mistyspirit watched.. and waited. _It's almost time now, _she thought. _I'll have to bring her here when she dies, or I will have to wait much longer._

**Hawkpaw's POV:**

"Hawkpaw!" Stormbreeze yowled. Hurling herself across the WillowClan border, she leaped at the tabby tom. "Keep away from her!" she snarled.

"I will, I will," the tom drawled. "In a moment." And in that moment, a moment that Hawkpaw did not foresee, he slammed the young apprentice to the ground and sunk his teeth into her throat.

"Stormbreeze!-" Hawkpaw's yowl was cut short as the jet-black tom finished the work he started with a hard and painful blow. Hawkpaw struggled against it, but she was soon overwhelmed by a choking blackness.

…

She opened her eyes uncomfortably. The pain had stopped, and a white fog surrounded her. A light gray tabby she-cat stood in the middle of it.

"Hello, Hawkpaw," she meowed plainly, but her mouth did not move


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is a two shot, but it's hard to fit all the stuff into 2 chapters, and besides Nightspirit told me the story could have more than one chapter. So, thanks Nightspirit!**

**Leopardstorm88: **Thanks a lot! And yeah, I am! But the credit of the idea goes to Nightspirit. I didn't think of making it. That's part of the summary! haha

**The Spirit That Comes at Night/Nightspirit: **Thank you so much! (haha and I plan to read the next chapter and review a bit more) I'm updating it now! Thanks, Nightspirit :) And you review on my story so it's only proper I review on yours!

**SmokeyStorm: **Thanks! I really appreciate it. And I read and reviewed

**Okay, now, read away…**

Hawkpaw blinked, shifting her paws uncomfortably. Not that there was anything strange or scary about the she-cat who now stood in front of her but she had no idea who the cat was.

"Welcome to the Unknown, Hawkpaw. I am sorry to tell you that your life has been short-lived," the gray she-cat meowed, once again her mouth not moving. Hawkpaw stared at her. A faint white fog surrounded her and Hawkpaw could see nothing but darkness beyond. The scents were different, though. Hawkpaw's paws itched to flee, but her paws seemed planted firmly in the ground.

"Am I dead?" she whispered, her voice quivering. The gray she-cat looked at her for a moment, then gave a slight jerk of her head. It was small, but enough to reveal the horrifying truth. She thought of her parents: Lightningstrike and Foxfire. She would miss her parents more than anything, but regardless she would see them one day. The gray she-cat's meow snapped her from her thoughts.

"Little one, you will see them again, but only for a brief moment," rumbled the gray tabby. Hawkpaw's claws dug into the earth as she thought again of the tom who had killed her; then cocked her head in slight confusion as the she-cat spoke again, without opening her mouth.

"You have been chosen, Hawkpaw. Even though you have only lived for a short time, your life here has only just begun. You will train to be the next Messenger."

Hawkpaw kept her mouth shut as the fear grew stronger. The gray tabby she-cat's tail brushed her spine, coaxing her to follow her. Hawkpaw took a step forward, confused. What was she talking about?

"I am the current Messenger, Hawkpaw," meowed the she-cat, and once again her mouth did not move. "This is a rare opportunity and you have been chosen to train in my pawsteps. If you choose to fall.." Hawkpaw's mind whirled and she struggled to overcome her fear, "..then you shall fall into darkness," she finished as they padded forward.

Hawkpaw gaped as the fear grew stronger. After a short time of walking, she realized they were surrounded by cats that smelled of ancient rock and water that seemed neither fresh nor stale. "Now, Mistyspirit, don't be so harsh on the young one," another voice echoed through the darkness. The gray tabby known as Mistyspirit turned to face the cat who had spoken.

"Firespirit, she must learn fast before she finds it difficult," she growled. The ginger she-cat nodded respectfully before disappearing into the darkness.

"Who are they?" Hawkpaw mewed to the gray tabby she-cat.

Her blue eyes locked with Hawkpaw's for a moment, and Hawkpaw spotted pain in her gaze. "They are the former Messengers of The Unknown," she said plainly. Hawkpaw didn't understand why, but she nodded.

"So what do I do?" she meowed, flicking her tail, ignoring the urge to rush off and explore by herself. That was how she had lost her life.

"I will take you to meet cats to their afterlives," Mistyspirit murmured softly. "You believe in StarClan, yes?" Hawkpaw nodded uncertainly before she went on.

"StarClan is not the only after-life. There is the Dark Forest, where cats whose hearts have fallen to darkness go. And the Spirit Isle, where rogues, kittypets, and loners go. And the Tribe of Endless Hunting, where tribes go. Our very first Messenger came from there. She was known as Spirit.." Mistyspirit trailed off for a moment. "That is where our names descend from."

Hawkpaw's jaws gaped open at how much sacred evidence was being fed to her. She blinked slowly, silently begging her new mentor to continue. "You are not a messenger yet, Hawkpaw, you must train," she added. "There are still many things you have not learned yet, and it is vital for you to learn them." Hawkpaw raised her tail eagerly.

"Tell me more!" she begged. Mistyspirit's gaze darkened. "Wait, Hawkpaw, I cannot teach you everything by talking. There are things you must experience as well. And you will experience one very soon." Her blue gaze darted around the clearing, as if sensing when and where the things Hawkpaw was to experience was going to take place.

"PineClan, SeaClan, and WillowClan are not the only Clans who exist, Hawkpaw," Mistyspirit murmured. "There are many other Clans. The Southern Clans are the youngest of them all. The Forest Clans are the oldest existing Clans. And there are tribes, too."

"All together, twelve Clans exist. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, IceClan, TreeClan, OceanClan, RockClan, PineClan, WillowClan, and SeaClan all live on different parts of the earth, and we are here to help pass them on," all the Messengers chorused.

"Come, I will show you how it is done," Mistyspirit meowed plainly. Hawkpaw's tail lifted excitedly. "There is a silver cat ready to join StarClan. She is among the six cats who were chosen to save the Forest Clans." The gray tabby stood up and began to walk away. Hawkpaw bounded after her, tail swaying. The darkness of the Unknown had disappeared now, to be replaced with rocks and crags of mountains.

Hawkpaw's fur bristled with unease as the cries of kits and cats filled the air. A ginger she-cat- about Hawkpaw's own size- jumpedd at the monster cat but he was too big for her and she was forced to jump onto a nearby ledge. The massive tabby beside her shoved her against the wall, as far away from the monster cat as possible.

The cats shrieked as the monster cat swatted the baited rabbit aside with one massive paw and scattered. The ginger apprentice cursed as every cats scattered, then fled from the monster cat's reach.

"Can they see us?" Hawkpaw asked quietly. Mistyspirit shook her head. "Who are they?"

"The ginger cat,Squirrelpaw. The tomcat who saved her is Brambleclaw. The two dark gray ones are Crowpaw and Stormfur. And the tortoiseshell is Tawnypelt. And the silver one is the cat we are going to bring to StarClan, as you will see in a moment." Mistyspirit's eyes glimmered with pain.

Stormfur and Feathertail were crouched on a ledge near some spikes on the ceiling. Hawkpaw could see Tawnypelt herding the kit-mothers down the entrance to a den and Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were arguing. But...Crowpaw?

Then Hawkpaw saw him.

Right below them he crouched in a shallow dip that couldn't protect him. Sharptooth was very close to getting him.

Stormfur gasped. Hawkpaw didn't know what he was thinking but it wasn't going to help. They needed a miracle. Stormfur looked at Feathertail and tried to speak but she cut him off, "I hear the voices clearly now. This is for me to do." He looked puzzled and his expression faded into horror as she took a leap, hit a spike and plunged downwards. A shriek escaped from Feathertail. She hit bottom and flew of the rock. There was nothing but pain and she blacked out for a couple of heartbeats.

Feathertail looked as if she wanted to assure the five cats everything would be alright. But it wasn't. Hawkpaw knew what was happening.

"Stormfur, save the Clan." Hawkpaw could tell the silver she-cat loved her brother but she couldn't fight anymore. She was dying.

Feathertail looked at Crowpaw and he smiled faintly, finding some ironic humor in the situation. "Do you think you have nine lives? I saved you once. Don't make me save you again." But he couldn't save her again and he knew that.

"Feathertail, don't leave me!" he cried. The he whispered in a broken sort of way, "Please."

"I won't. I will always be with you," Feathertail whispered and Hawkpaw's heart twisted. Then the silver cat let go.

**A/N: Does this sound familiar? What book? Where are Hawkpaw and Mistyspirit? Can anyone remember? What will happen next? The only way to find out is to review. 5-10 reviews before I post chapter 3! Haha thanks! **

**~Splashpaw**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was.. I was typing the next chapter... I forgot to save.. I almost cried..**

**Song of falling feathers: **haha sorry for making you wait so long **  
**

**Blue Moonshine123: **I know.. I cried too the first time I read it

**Leopardstorm88: **Moonrise!

**Whispering Winds: **correct! And sorry I made you wait

**The Spirit That** **Comes At Night/Nightspirit: **1)Correct(lol why am I saying this? You already know :) 2)Thank you so much!

**Icewish: **1)Thank you! 2) Correct! 3) Cometfire, Cometstreak or Cometstorm? Haha I seriously wasn't expecting that!

**wow,105 words and we're not even into the story yet!**

**and since I haven't already done so..**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does; I own the OC and Nightspirit owns the plot!(Nightspirit- Sorry if that sounded a little too intense around the OC part I meant to put you first but I was too lazy to backspace everything . But I didn't say I own the plot[which I almost did until I remembered which story I was typing this for.] I am so ashamed of myself ..)**

**_I had previously left you off with a cliffhanger.. ok now I'll shut up and let you read!_**

Hawkpaw gaped. The silver she-cat met Crowpaw's dead gaze, before she took her last breath and her life ended.

"Come,Hawkpaw," Mistyspirit meowed. "We must bring her to StarClan now." Hawkpaw stared at the silver-gray she-cat. Now came confusion. How?

The gray tabby sat calmly beside Feathertail. After a few moments, Hawkpaw saw a silver shape slide out of her. The other Forest Clan cats seemed blind to her spirit, however.

"Hello,Feathertail," Mistyspirit said. "I am Mistyspirit, and this is Hawkpaw. We have come to take you to StarClan."

Feathertail looked at Crowpaw. His eyes looked dead, as he might have been. Stormfur looked like he couldn't believe what had just happened, as well as the other three.

"What about Crowpaw and Stormfur? Will they be all right?"

"They will be fine,"Mistyspirit assured her. "Crowpaw will find a mate that will make him happy. Stormfur will survive."

"But..what about the others?"

"They will too," Mistyspirit mewed. "Follow me. You can ask later." Hawkpaw tipped her head to one side. Wouldn't Feathertail want to ask any family she had in StarClan?

"Come,we will lead you to the StarClan camp." Mistyspirit said. Hawkpaw glanced at her. She nodded.

"Although you have left your friends in the living world,you will continue to watch over them in StarClan," Hawkpaw looked at her mentor, who nodded approvingly.

"Come with us. We will bring you to your afterlife," Mistyspirit said. Feathertail cast a long gaze over Crowpaw who had his face buried in her fur. Mistyspirit and Hawkpaw led the silvery she-cat forward. Soon, they entered the StarClan camp.

"Can I go and explore their camp? I'll need to know where every cat is when I become a full Messenger," Hawkpaw mewed. Mistyspirit glanced at her.

"Good idea. But first we will bring Feathertail to her place in the StarClan camp," Mistyspirit meowed. Hawkpaw nodded, contented, and followed her mentor into the bright clearing.

"Silverstream!" Feathertail yowled as they approached the camp. An almost-identical silver she-cat bounded over to her. "Feathertail! I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"Neither did I," Feathertail admitted. "But I heard the voices. They said that it was for me to do." Silverstream shook her head. "You followed your heart, and it told you to save the Tribe. Come with me," she added, gesturing to Mistyspirit and Hawkpaw. They followed Silverstream, and they ended up with a group of cats.

"-The five remaining cats will live great lives, it is said that they will save the Clans from destruction- hello, Mistyspirit," meowed a blue gray she-cat. "What brings you to StarClan?"

Mistyspirit glanced at Silverstream and Feathertail. "I had to bring Feathertail to StarClan- and show m new apprentice how it is done," she meowed. "Hello, Bluestar."

"Mistyspirit," nodded Bluestar. "It's about time you had an apprentice." The bracken-colored tom beside her glanced up at Mistyspirit.

"Now, Mosskit, this she-cat, is as old as dirt itself," he purred. Mistyspirit glanced back at Hawkpaw, who was sniffing the undergrowth curiously in search for prey.

"True. I'm sorry, Oakheart, but Hawkpaw and I should be moving on now," she meowed without opening her mouth.

"Now, Mistyspirit, you were a curious apprentice as I recall from your visit as an apprentice," Bluestar observed. "She's not the first curious messenger."

"I suppose," Mistyspirit said without changing her mind. "However, it doesn't mean she therefore should take forever to learn her task. Hawkpaw!" she called. Hawkpaw wriggled out from the bushes.

Hawkpaw flashed her curious blue gaze to her mentor. "Yeah?" she mewed.

"It is time we visited the Dark Forest. You have seen enough of StarClan for today, and you must learn more if you wish to continue 'climbing'. We will visit these places many more times," Mistyspirit meowed. "But you must visit each one of them first."

"Okay," Hawkpaw meowed. it couldn't be that bad if they were going to visit another place. It didn't sound as tempting to visit as the other places they had visited so far, though she supposed it was just a forest that was dark.

She followed her mentor, and they moved out of the bright clearing, which soon became no more than a bright forest. They approached a border. On one side was thebright forest they were leaving- StarClan's hunting grounds- and the other side was filled with darkness. Dead, decayed trees, slimy brambles, and tendrils. Hawkpaw wrinkled her nose at the stench of the decay."Is that the Dark Forest?" She had assumed it was just a place where another group of noble cats who had died lived in their afterlife, but her instinct told her the exact opposite, especially when several narrowed eyes snapped open with hostility.

"Yes, it is." Mistyspirit paused. "Do not let them sense your fear. If you do, they will see it as a weakness and use it to torture you," she hissed. Her eyes suddenly glowed with a guarded emotion. "Do you understand me, Hawkpaw?"

Hawkpaw nodded. "Yes," she meowed. Mistyspirit nodded and padded over the border between good and evil. Hawkpaw glanced at her paws which were beginning to give off a faint light.

.*.*.*.

Hawkpaw stuck close to her mentor as they padded deeper and deeper into the Dark Forest. The smells were disgusting and she couldn't help feeling nervous as the darkness grew.

"What are we going to do here?" she asked her mentor. The gray tabby bristled with obvious anxiety as they moved onward through the Dark Forest, "It is our job as the Messengers to make sure the cats of the Dark Forest stay here," she meowed. "You'll see very soon."

**A/N: I would have wrote more, but I got taken down by writers block and couldn't think of anything else. It's not a cliffhanger on purpose, I swear!**

**Please give me ideas, criticism and advice, because Allah knows I need it!**

**What do you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Well, DID YOU? Please review! 15-20 reviews before I post chapter 4! I would have a heart attack if I got 25! Thanks!**

**Nightspirit, I bet it's probably too late to finish this for the contest, but do you mind if I keep writing this? I've gotten pretty darn attached to it! Even if the idea/plot isn't mine! Please review and tell me what you think :)(for the question, just PM me, but aside from that please put everything else in your review. Thanks!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I put this story on hiatus so I could try and update all the other stories I wrote and that's why it's LATE LATE LATE_ LATE._ Honestly I haven't updated since December 10th** _2013_!**  
**

***_IMPORTANT_* I know it's cheeky of me to ask for this after not updating for a year, but I just created a two-shot contest(the idea is Stormbreeze's/ PeaceLoveWolves's idea) on my forum, some of which have already joined. Please join, it'd be nice to have you guys and I'd love to see what you guys can come up with!**

**I was going to wait till we had 20 reviews you guys made me change my mind. ANYWAY: Reviews:  
**

**Blue Moonshine123: **Thank you so much! Check out Nightspirit's, it's better than mine(although I assume there will be a couple spelling mistakes, but aside from that)!

**Song of falling feathers: **Haha, well, read and

**The Spirit That Comes At Night/Nightspirit:** thank you so much! You're really encouraging and I'm glad I signed up! This was an awesome idea! And congratulations to Reminiscent Lullaby for winning the contest(I hope she reads this. :| ). *Anyway, I posted Stormbreeze's topic idea, for a two-shot. Please join! It'd be nice to have you and we'd be glad to see what you can come up with! (I dunno why I'm still updating. I'm really inspired in this story, ha.)

**Guest 1:** Rrgh I hate the new review system, from now on if you're a guest, put "FROM_ " as the first thing in your review! Nice.

**Guest 2: **Gee, I therefore read this as a message not to update? Because rude reviews will not make me update sooner. O.o

**Deira S:** Thank you so much! 1) the deaths of the Messengers are often brutal. That's what Nightspirit told us on the first word(maybe not the first..) of the contest! 2) Correct! 3)Sorry for taking over a year to do this! And this chapter's horribly short :/

**ANYWAY, FINALLY! Please enjoy:)**

* * *

Hawkpaw's fear grew stronger as they padded through the darkness. She could smell disgusting stenches,brambles tugged at her pelt, but she tried to ignore them as she padded forward. Mistyspirit's glow had seemed to disappear from sight and Hawkpaw was beginning to feel more nervous than ever, especially when Mistyspirit's light seemed to vanish completely, and hawkpaw felt unaware of her presence.

"Why, it's a little kitten!" Hawkpaw felt her fur bush at the voice. There was no way she could win a fight; it was overwhelmingly obvious that she couldn't; otherwise she wouldn't be in the Unknown, wandering here and there to become a messenger or spirit guide.

She looked up to see a brown tabby she-cat leaning over her, her muzzle peeled back in a wasn't the only one either. A ragged gray tabby tom was with felt fear vibrating off of her and knew she should try to hide it, but she couldn't help it. She tried to bush up her fur to scare them, but she could tell it wasn't working, because they just teased her more.

"How many mice did you catch today, kit?" sneered the tomcat, digging his claws deeper into her skin.

"MISTYSPIRIT!" she screamed, suddenly overwhelmed by her fear. Suddenly, a bright light filled the clearing, and she heard the brown tabby she-cat squeal in surprise and fear. The ragged gray tabby tom stood his ground, his eyes narrowed against the light in disgust.

"Snakeheart, don't you think we should leave now?" hissed the brown tabby she-cat nervously. The tom took a look at his "kit-prize" and then glanced back at the she-cat, then towards the light with his eyes narrowed. "Maybe we should, but we'll be back, you mark my words," he snarled.

Hawkpaw stayed where she was, her eyes shut, wishing she had never been killed by the rogue. Then she wouldn't be here training to be in the Unknown. Who cared about the Unknown anyway? "Hawkpaw, get over here," Mistyspirit commanded. Hawkpaw felt her hackles rising as she padded over to the gray she-cat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she complained. "I could have been prepared. Then I wouldn't have gotten caught like that," she growled angrily.

"I told you not to let them sense your fear," Mistyspirit reminded her. "You either didn't listen or you didn't pay attention when I was talking to you. You will learn more quickly this way." Hawkpaw shrugged.

"So then why did you leave me there?" she challenged. Mistyspirit met her gaze calmly. "I left you only for a few moments and I did come back to fetch you."

Hawkpaw reluctantly allowed her fur to flatten. "Who are Snakeheart and that brown tabby cat?" she asked after a few moments.

"They are cats who betrayed their own Clans to please themselves, and_ even as we_ _speak_ they are training cats to train in their pawsteps," Mistyspirit replied without opening her mouth.

"Can you show me or is it not our business?" Hawkpaw asked, allowing curiosity to overcome her anger. Mistyspirit looked amused, even though her mouth didn't open to show it.

"Yes, I can. If you want to." Hawkpaw fought the urge to give her mentor a playful swipe across the muzzle.

"Of course! I want to learn everything there is to know about this place!" she meowed. Mistyspirit nodded.

"Okay, Hawkpaw. But this isn't something we should be proud of, so don't be so..." Hawkpaw sighed and nodded. "Fine. Okay then, now can we go see?"

* * *

"See?" Mistyspirit mewed as they left. "I told you this wasn't a duty we should be proud of." Hawkpaw quickly looked the opposite way so her mentor couldn't see the look on her face. Even though Hawkpaw couldn't see it, she was sure it didn't look very inviting, and it certainly wouldn't get her anything she wanted. Still, saying the wrong thing could probably give her the same reply as the look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it a million times. Is there anything else you want to show me or can I go play." She hissed. Mistyspirit didn't reply but Hawkpaw saw her face darken for a moment after her ears seemed to stiffen.

"Yes, there is," she meowed. "Come with me."

**A/N: I was typing this in a hurry(as you can tell!Auto-Correct gave me a heck of a hard time but I _think_ I managed to spell almost everything correctly. I bet I'm going to hear a bunch on how I could have made it better, but I spent days typing this (even though it's way too rushed), and I ain't touching this thing till the next chapter. **

**For your information, I don't even know myself where Mistyspirit and Hawkpaw are going next, so guess away! I might use one of your ideas if I want to and I'll probably need it:)**

**Review if you want but I'm not going to set an amount-of-reviews-and-I'll-update rant because I'm really head-smack-into writer's block and no one's exactly giving me ideas in the reviews(I don't mind that, a review is a review and iif you guys don't review I dunno if I would be able to update;), so yeah.. that's how bad it is.  
**

**Oh, and don't forget to sign up for the contest! I'd love to see what you guys can come up with!**


End file.
